Phoenix
by Lillal
Summary: Thorin X OC. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

"I smell your fear child." Rumbled the deep voice of the pale orc, his milky eyes scanning over the ash riddled wreckage. "But what is that? Anger as well?"

Curling closer in on herself the small child hidden behind a large pile of rubble gave an angered hiss, rage building within the pit of her stomach.

"Find the child." Ordered the orc, slipping from the back of the large white warg he'd previously rode upon. "Bring her to me, alive."

Raising her head the young girl raised herself to her feet silently, coiled and ready to strike the first Orc dimwitted enough to turn the corner.

A large, hideous Orc dragged his large ax behind him slowly, turning the corner, the wail that escaped him at the unexpected attack cut short as the young child ripped out his larynx, the raven blood splattering over her body, dripping from her still poised hands.

Rushing to the aid of their dead brother the Orcs met their death, the blurred form of the small child rushing from one to another, each lying dead before the next fell.

Stepping over the still twitching body of an obliviously large Orc the child stared blankly up at the pale Orc.

"Azog the defiler." She stated simply, her coarse accented alto slipping from between the chapped and bloodied surface of her plush lips.

Grinning at the name Azog stepped forward, crouching low in front of the child, running a large and calloused finger across her stained cheek.

"What, is your name my darling." Drawled Azog, his bloodshot eyes drinking in the sight before him, knowing the child would be of use to him.

"Rafiki." Supplied the child, her brooding eyes holding his gaze defiantly. "You killed my family."

"No child. The fire killed your family, but you will have another soon enough." Azog replied simply standing and pulling the child into his large arms. "Nothing will ever harm you again. I promise you this."

Not bothering to fight the large man Rafiki let her head rest lazily against his shoulder. He'd promised to protect her, and protect her he would.


	2. Chapter 2

Crouched high upon the cliff face the shadowed figure spat out a line of orders that only those around them understood.

Dropping from their perch the figure slowed their rapid decent with the random handholds that their pale calloused hands found with ease, hood falling away from her face to reveal a much older, and stunningly beautiful Rafiki, her features sharp and predatory.

"_What do you wish us to do?" _Questioned a particularly dim Orc, watching with a gnarled grin as the dwarves lay huddled around the fire.

"_We wait."_ Rafiki hissed, sending a clenched fist into the side of his face. _"Do not be impatient Argall. Such urgency brings death."_

Sneering at the woman he'd sworn to take orders from Argall rolled his eyes. Each second ticking by seemingly hours longer than it actually was.

Shifting yet again the orc above Rafiki gave a startled shriek, the strong grip round his ankle ripping from his perch with unwavering ease, his body plummeting into the darkness below.

"_Fool." _Rafiki muttered, her own body dropping from the cliff, a brutal war cry ripping itself from her throat, the sound echoing through the night air, her feet slamming into the ground silently moments after the echo vanished._ "I have things to attend to. Follow them. __**Do**__**Not**__**Kill**__**Them**__. Shadow you insufferable bastards. If I come back and a single hair is touched upon their pretty little heads, there will be nothing that can save you, nowhere that you can hide. Do you understand?"_

A murmur of agreement went through the group, each watching silently as their leader disappeared into the shadows once again.

"_We should kill them."_ Hissed an orc, a smirk pulling onto his cracked lips. _"Forget what the child has said."_

Without bothering to spare a glance at the Orcs whom she knew already planned to disobey, Rafiki twitched her hand, the thin silver blade whipping through the air with unimaginable speed, lodging itself deep within the eye of the orc who'd spoken, his body crumpling to the ground long after Rafiki had vanished into the treetops, a gentle breeze lifting away any signs she'd been there.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Crouched high upon her perch Rafiki watched the group bellow, her interest peaking at the sight of their leader, his name surfacing in the back of her mind.

_Thorin._

The simple name slipped past her lips silently, the owner glancing around in suspicion, the sound carried to him by a gentle breeze.

Her heart stuttered as his glacier orbs peered into the shadows where she hid, his dirt stained features showing the gruff and unexpected handsomeness of the leader.

"Is something the matter Uncle?" Questioned a blonde, halting next to his elder to stare into the trees, glancing back at the taller dwarf, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Nothing." Thorin muttered, eyes still glued to the tree, watching intently for something he would not find. "Find your brother. Fili, watch the horses."

Obeying the order Fili meandered back to camp, leaving a wondering Thorin behind.

He could have sworn he'd heard an alluring voice call out to him through his mind, the words barley there on the breeze, the scent of apples and sea spray fluttering through his nostrils.

Shaking his head Thorin shuffled back to camp, unaware of the figure trailing high above, her stark eyes glued to him in some unknown trance.

"Where has the hobbit gone?" Thorin questioned after some time, searching for the small figure, his question answered as his nephews burst through the tree line.

"Trolls!" They shouted, snapping Rafiki from her trance, her head snapping up with a crack, eyes narrowing at the scent she should have noticed before.

Cursing herself for her insolence Rafiki streaked through the trees, halting at the edge of a clearing, watching the three large trolls bumbling around.

"Oi! Look what's come out me honker!" Cried one of them, a small, snot covered lump in his filthy hand.

Chaos ensued the simple statement, a company of dwarves bursting from the bushes, ordering for the hobbit to be put down, fighting through the three trolls, slashing and hacking at whatever part they could reach.

A savage grin pulled itself on Rafiki's plush lips as she watched, her eyes twinkling at the sight of the congealed blood.

The smile washed away as she watched one of the trolls feet descending towards Thorin, his sword flashing violently at another, completely unaware of the impending danger.

A bone chilling shriek ripped from Rafiki, stilling even the air as her body catapulted from the tree onto the side of the trolls head, one of her swords plunging deep into his temple, the motion repeated more than fifty times in less than five seconds.

Leaping from the body rocketing towards the ground Rafiki landed on the shoulder of another, her clenched fist delving deep into his eye, earning a loud shriek of pain, the gooey object tossed carelessly over her shoulder as she ripped it from its place.

"Die!" Rafiki hissed, her body falling from his cheek, a calloused hand gripping his lower jaw, ripping it from its place in his skull, a shower of raven blood raining down upon the stunned dwarves bellow.

"May the dawn take you all!" Cried a voice over the wails of the trolls, the sun filtering through a now split boulder, the trolls turning to stone in their confused, pained and dead states.

Whispers surrounded Rafiki, each dwarf staring at her in amazement, the ebony blood dripping from her fingers fluttering a memory from Rafiki, her mind ripping her back to the first time she'd killed, the throat of the orc parted from his body.

"My dear, who are you?" Questioned the eldest dwarf, his dark eyes stunned at the sight before him.

"Rafiki." She whispered quietly, slowly lifting her head, meeting the gaze of Thorin, her blue green orbs shadowed with secrets. Flicking her eyes to the wizard Rafiki gave a wry smile. "Tharkûn."

Murmurs rose at the name she used, wondering how such a creature could know its meaning.

"Ah, it is wonderful to be in your company once again, my dear." Tharkûn replied. "But whatever are you doing out here?"

"Everything. Nothing. Protecting. Endangering." Rafiki grinned, flitting away to the east. "I do believe there will be a cave. The trolls surely didn't travel far with sunrise so close."

Tossing a final grin over her shoulder Rafiki disappeared into the underbrush, silent as the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

Glaring at the entrance of the cave Rafiki slowly walked into the dark expanse, a sneer of disgust smeared across her pretty face, her distaste painfully obvious.

"Filthy bastards." Rafiki muttered, kicking a cracked bone across the floor, ignoring that it shattered upon impact with a wall some long distance into the dark.

Coming upon a pile of swords in the corner, Rafiki dug through them, pulling mass of weapons from its depths, strapping them to various places across her body, flicking one of her own knives into the air, catching it with ease.

"Best put that down before you hurt yourself lass." Stated a gruff voice behind her.

Giving an actual laugh, Rafiki let the blade fly; both actions startling the occupants of the cave, the hauntingly beautiful sound of her unused laugh echoing into the darkness.

Turning slowly to face the stunned dwarf staring at the blade lodged just millimeters from his left ear Rafiki cocked her head slightly. Stepping closer she pressed her chest tightly against his, giving a smirk, her cinnamon tinged breathe brushing over her face.

"I do believe I can handle myself master Dwalin, but I deeply appreciate the concern." Mashing her lips against his brow Rafiki yanked the knife from the wall, her shadow falling into the cave as she strode into the light. "It would be wise to finish quickly; we will not be alone for long. Something will have heard the dying wails of those bumbling fools."

Slipping into the sunlight Rafiki gave a sigh, jumping silently onto the rock high above the entrance to the cave, thoughts racing.

Had the Orcs followed her wishes? Where they trailing behind the group right now? Would they attack? Had they gone back to Azog?

"E-excuse me." Stuttered Ori from the ground, his dark eyes wide.

Snapping her eyes down to the youngest dwarf of the company Rafiki cocked an eyebrow.

"I-I was wondering, how-how exactly, did you learn to fight like that?" He questioned dark eyes wide.

"I highly doubt you'd believe me if I told you." Rafiki stated with a wry smile, dropping to the ground next to the dwarf silently. "Have no fear. I will not betray you nor the company you find yourself in."

"What exactly will you do then?" Question Fili, his twin braids twitching slightly as he spoke, his tone grave.

"Protect you." Rafiki replied with a shrug, her eyes snapping to the forest as a loud noise sounded from within a heavy rustling growing close swiftly.

Drawing one of the many weapons strewn across her body Rafiki raised the ax, poised to throw at whatever would burst through the bushes.

"Something is coming!" Kili shouted into the still air, the dwarves springing into action, the tight circle forming around the inexperienced hobbit, Rafiki just outside the tight knight circle, still within an arm's reach however.

What burst through in the next second earned a confused glare from Rafiki as well as many curses, the Ax she'd raised so powerfully seconds before now hanging limply at her side.

"Gandalf! I have been looking for you!" Cried the Brown Wizard, eyes wide with panic as he stepped from his sled, leading the Grey Pilgrim off to the side, muttering furiously.

"Don't look so eager Rafa." Laughed Kili, his dark eyes twinkling happily as he watched the attractive woman, his large hand ruffling her dark hair, taking notice of a braid hidden deep within the ebony locks.

"Meh." Rafiki grunted, rolling her eyes with a sigh, a loud howl breaking through the laughter filled air, silencing the words of the brown wizard.

"Was-was that a wolf?" Questioned Bilbo.

"A wolf?" Bofur replied, his usually cheerful face pulled down in a frown. "No. I don't think it was."

"Warg scout!" Rafa shouted, tossing her body forward to halt the path of the warg, its jaws clamping shut tightly around her extended arm, her thick gauntlet halting the teeth from digging into her skin. Tugging the Warg towards her Rafa swung to her left angrily, the body of the Warg slamming into a thick tree, its jaws opening with a yelp.

Tossing her Ax into the air Rafa caught it deftly, plunging it into the skull of the Warg, giving a tug to pull if free from the body now slumped upon the ground.

Kicking the dead body from her path Rafa readied her Ax again, ready to attack anything that came too close to the ones she'd unknowingly vowed to protect.

Large feet pounded across the earth as a Warg rushed down the hill to their right, Kili's arrow imbedding itself into its shoulder, earning a yelp from the beast, its body sliding to a ragged halt at the feet of Thorin, its lamp-like eyes wide with fear, anger and hunger.

With a grunt that sent shivers through Rafa, Thorin plunged his own weapon deep into the skull of the Warg, its large eyes staring blankly towards them as he wrenched the weapon free.

Cursing to herself under her breathe Rafa wandered to the dead body strewn before her, attempting to ignore how close she knelt to the King-Under-The-Mountain.

"Where there is a Warg Scout, an orc pack is not far behind." She stated, glancing up at him, pushing herself to her feet. "We must move."

Pursing his lips Gandalf strode forward.

"Who did you tell about this journey?" He thundered.

"No one!" Thorin called in reply, anger seeping into his tone.

"Who did you tell about this journey?!"

"No one! What in the name of Durin is going on?"

Sharing a look with Rafa, Gandalf paused, his mind connecting the pieces easily.

"You are being hunted."

"Tharkûn." Rafa whispered. "_The pale orc lives. Thorin must know the truth."_

Stunned Thorin faced Rafa, narrowing his eyes, trying to decipher what language she spoke.

"No." Gandalf stated. "He will stray from this quest, leading them all to an unknown fate."

"_He will come for me soon Tharkûn; he will wonder what has happened to me. Why I have not killed them. Azog is not a patient being." _Rafa hissed, her fingers digging painfully into Gandalf's forearm. _"He will kill them all, and make me watch. I will not have them taken from me. Thorin deserves to know that the Pale Orc lives! I have seen what will happen if he does not know!"_

Shaking his head forcefully Gandalf glared down at Rafa.

"You have seen what happens when he is not told? What is to happen when he is aware?" Gandalf questioned.

"_I will __**die**__ before harm befalls Thorin!" _Rafa hissed, eyes glinting dangerously. _"What is to stop me from telling him? What is to stop me from letting them all become aware of the truth?"_

"Rejection." Gandalf replied simply, turning to speak to Radagast, completely ignoring the rabid sneer marring Rafa's already animalistic face.

Giving a snarl Rafiki stormed towards the company, many of them scattering away from her in fear.

"You must move." Rafa stated, coming to a stiff halt in front of Thorin. "Put as much distance between yourselves and the orc pack."

"And what of you?" Thorin questioned, his deep baritone rumbling through her body like a soothing ocean current.

"Well." Rafa smirked, her eyes alight with mischief. "I'm going to kill them all."

Without another word Rafa took a glance around at the company, her harsh expression dropping.

"Waste no time." Rafa stated gently, disappearing into the high branches above.


	4. Chapter 4

_**42 years prior:**_

"_My dear, whatever is the matter?" Questioned the tall man, his knowing azure orbs staring intently at the crumpled young teen at his feet, her frame shaking, whether from the pouring rain or from sorrow he did not know._

_Slowly raising her head the child stared at him, her eyes slightly swollen and red rimmed the storm raging inside clearly visible._

_Shifting slightly she muttered something unheard over the thunder rumbling across the sky, her face tilting to face the ground again._

"_What was that?" Inquired the taller of the two, crouching down to take a hold of her chin, pulling her head up to look at him._

"_I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She repeated, her gaze skittering around their surroundings, searching for something she would not find._

"_Well then. My name is Gandalf the Grey, or more simply, it is one of the many I hold." Gandalf smiled, brushing a weathered hand over her soaked locks. "Whatever is your name, child?" _

"_Rafiki." Whispered the young teen, curling further in on herself. _

"_Well my dear, what are you doing so far from civilization?" Pulling himself to his feet Gandalf held out a hand to Rafiki, pulling her to her feet easily, slightly surprised by her lack of height._

"_They left me behind." Rafiki muttered, tears welling up in her eyes at the sentence. "They told me I was too slow, and that I was a burden. So they left me."_

"_Who left you?"_

"_The Orcs." _

_Halting immediately at the sentence that fell from the teen's lips Gandalf stared at her, bewildered. _

"_The Orcs?" He repeated questioningly._

"_Yes! Azog sent us out to retrieve something and they left me!" Rafiki wailed, clutching tightly to Gandalf's hand._

"_Why where you with the Pale Orc child? Why!?" Gandalf urged, dropping to his knees in front of her, clutching tightly to her shoulders._

"_My parents are dead." Rafiki whispered, staring into the darkness. "Azog took me in. He saved me." _

"_Saved you? Child he has damned you!" Gandalf stated, hoping she would see the truth in his words, his eyes locking onto a dark rune peeking from under her ebony locks, hidden almost completely behind her slightly pointed ear. "I do believe you can be saved. Whatever you do, do not tell him you have met me. Do you understand? It is vital he never know I was here."_

"_Yes." Rafiki muttered, sniffling a final time, her eyes locking with his._

"_Learn well child Learn everything you can, about your heritage, about languages, about history, to fight, to persuade. Learn everything, and remember it all. We will meet again. The company I will be in, you will protect their King no matter the words spoken against him. You will understand later. His name is Thorin. Do not listen to what the Defiler tells, he lies. Be safe." Pressing a kiss to her hairline Gandalf stood, swiftly disappearing into the surrounding darkness, the folds of his cloak disappearing as the behemoth form of the familiar White Warg rounded the corner, The Pale Orc astride it angered greatly at the thought of his ward being left in the rain to fend for herself, his icy eyes locking onto her slightly shivering form._

"_Come my child." Ordered Azog, pulling the shivering Rafiki into his hold, cradling her lovingly to his scarred chest, placing a kiss to her hair. "Let us go home."_

_Nodding once Rafiki stared over his large, pale shoulder, into the forest which Gandalf had disappeared, his words repeating strongly in her mind, the words never fading through the next 42 years._


	5. Chapter 5

Racing through the trees Rafa took the final bound from a thick oak, her body entering the sunlight like an arrow from a bow, lean body twisting in midair, landing in a coiled position, her legs blurring as she broke into a run, a brutal shriek of anger ripping from her throat as she collided with the very familiar form of Argall, her fingers digging through his cheeks and far into the muscle below, fingernails dragging against bone as she glared into his wide, pained eyes.

"_I said shadow!" _She hissed, the words tumbling from her lips filled with loathing. _"Should've listened."_

Baring her pearly white yet dangerously sharp teeth Rafiki let them plunge into his throat, shoving his body away as ebony blood filled her mouth, trailing down her chin and onto her exposed chest, eyes trained on the form laying to be trampled by Wargs, the action happening within seconds.

Righting herself atop the Warg Rafa pulled her bow from her back, the whistle of arrows filling the air instantly, each hitting its mark without even a glance.

Grinning at the bloodshed Rafiki tossed a look over her shoulder, letting out a slew of curses, urging the Warg she sat astride faster, pulling an ax from her back, throwing it with an almighty shout, the ax cleaving the skull of the Warg sprinting after a shocked Kili in two.

Mumbling curses Rafiki slowly stood, flicking a knife into the skull of her ride, her body catapulting through the air as the Wargs front legs collapsed.

Landing with a thunk next to the panicked Ori, Rafa gave him a grin, her calloused hand lacing with his to tug him along, pulling him back into the middle of the group.

Grinning at the multiple dwarves staring at her Rafa let laughter peel from her throat, dodging across the group to cut off a Warg headed for them, his limp body flying over the dwarves with ease not a moment later.

"Ori no!" Thorin shouted, pulling the young dwarf back by his pack, yanking him back from the path of Rafa, a total of twelve Warg's snarling after her, the number decreasing rapidly.

"Where is Gandalf?" Nori cried out, his dark eyes searching the group wildly, attempting to keep his shocked gaze away from the form of Rafa battling a few Orcs, her form blurring as she spun, jumped, slashed and punched.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin cried out, anger lilting his tone as the words spilled from his mouth.

"Over here you fools!" Gandalf shouted, his anguish clear, attempting to urge the Dwarves into the tunnels.

Rushing towards Gandalf the company stumbled to a halt, forming a circle around the hobbit, pointing their weapons of choice at the approaching Warg's, the Orcs perched on their backs hissing and spitting in a language none of them understood.

"Where is Rafa?" Fili called, attempting to spot the dame through the mass of bodies.

"She's abandoned us as well." Dori shouted, easily concluding the action from the unseen girl.

"You have so little faith." Rafa stated, stumbling to a halt in front of the group. "Forgive me. I will explain soon if you will still speak to me."

Locking gazes with Thorin, Rafa took a deep breathe, running her fingers over his cheek, resisting the urge to smoother him with kisses.

"Forgive me."

Ripping herself away from Thorin, Rafa faced the Orcs, the words that tumbled from her mouth next bringing uproar from the group.

"_What is the meaning of this?"_ Rafiki hissed her body rigid._ "I told you to follow! That if you injured a hair upon their heads that even the Valar would cower! Do you think me a liar?"_

"_Azog's wish!" _Replied the Orc now leading the group. _"Do you dare defy your father?" _

"_He is not my father!" _Rafiki shrieked, the sound earning a flinch from the many Orcs, their Warg's stirring restlessly at her anger, waiting for an order. _"My father died, long ago. Azog simply used me for his own purposes. He has never cared for me. And defy him?"_

Shaking her head Rafiki gave a laugh, the sound chilling the youngest dwarves to the bone.

"_I will always defy him if it keeps them alive! They are my only concern! You will perish, by my hand, if it is the last thing I do."_

"Traitor!" Shrieked an orc, the word repeating through the group, the word shouted in both their language and westreon the dwarves understood, the anguish and hate spilled into the simple statement sending them reeling.

Rushing forward Rafa slammed into the only Warg in motion, its rider attempting to behead her as she slay the beast.

"Your head will be my prize." Croaked the Orc, his broken English hard to distinguish. "Azog will weep at the loss, but we, we will rally. Never again will he trust such a fragile creature, which is destined for death."

"I will die, to protect them." Rafiki hissed, gripping the hands of the orc, keeping his sword from penetrating her chest.

"Weakling!" Shouted the Orc, attempting to slay her, his eyes narrowed with hate. "You see what love has done to you? It makes you weak! You will die, and they will follow, the King, oh his death will be sweet."

A brutal shriek ripped forth from Rafa's throat, clawed hand plunging into the Orcs stomach, ripping his organs from his body.

"Run!" Rafa hissed, whipping around to face the group, her anger faltering at their looks of distrust and revolt. "Run! Get to safety!"

Attempting to fight away the wave of attacks Rafa urged the Dwarves to run, her breath halting as she realized her mistake.

Falling to her knees Rafiki stared blankly down at the blade protruding from her chest, the ruby liquid coating the surface bubbling from her plush lips, dribbling down her chin to splash onto her chest and the dirt bellow, mixing with the ebony of Orc and Warg.

"Thorin! What are you doing?" Shouted Dwalin, watching in astonishment as his King rushed forward, beheading the Orc who'd managed to shove the blade through Rafa's chest, his calloused hands wrapping around her arms as he pulled her up into his arms, rushing towards Gandalf.

"Hurry!" Thorin called, counting as the dwarves slid past him down the hole, following his youngest nephew down the hole, the sound of a war horn blaring across the flats above.

"Help her." Thorin ordered, his gaze locked onto Gandalf.

"I cannot." Gandalf replied simply, following the majority of the company down the path, ignoring the curses tumbling from Thorin's lips, his eyes locked on Rafa's barley moving chest.

Stumbling to a halt Thorin stared angrily at the elven city spread around them, catching the last of Gandalf's sentence.

"-The last homely house east of the sea."

"This was your plan all along? To lead us into the arms of the enemy?" Thorin questioned, eyes blazing with anger.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf admonished sharply.

Thorin was not deterred. "Do you think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" he asked bitterly. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will," Gandalf replied. "But we have questions that need to be answered."

Thorin appeared pained as he looked down, but he argued no further at the sight of Rafiki. It seemed he would once again, however reluctant, do as the wizard bid.

Gandalf saw Thorin's acquiescence and continued. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me. They will help Lady Rafiki without question to the best of their ability."

Letting his eyes slip closed Thorin gave a nod, ignoring the grumblings from the company.

"Let us hurry then, for I fear Lady Rafiki, does not have much time left and an even smaller amount of strength to hold onto the little life remaining."


	6. Chapter 6

_Taking slow steps Rafiki stared around her, drinking in her surroundings like an alcoholic tasting ale for the first time in millennia, the forest surrounding her like none she'd seen before._

"_It is good to see you are well, my child." Spoke a gentle voice behind Rafiki, her body whipping around to face the stunning woman before her, the mirth shining from within her aquamarine orbs earning a non-committal grunt from Rafiki._

"_And just who are you?" Rafiki questioned, cocking a sculpted eyebrow. "Where exactly are we?"_

"_We are in Lórien, and I am Lady Galadriel." Replied the blonde, a gentle smile tugging onto her lips. _

"_The lady of the Light?" Rafiki repeated with a snort, rolling her eyes, a wry smirk pulling onto her lips. "Yes, that's believable. Because the Lady of the Light has so much she wishes to speak to me about."_

"_A dark childhood does not mean I do not watch." Galadriel informed a smirk of her own twitching onto her lips. "Do not worry. Do not care."_

"_Bah." Rafiki spat. "So you say. I have betrayed every person who has ever put trust in me, whether I wish them to or not."_

"_You betray the trust of one who barley trusted you after so long, to protect the lives of those you love. Your honor outweighs your betrayal." Galadriel stated, making her way down the few stairs between them, coming to a halt before the young woman, placing a gentle hand upon her cheek._

"_To protect the lives of those I love?" Rafiki snapped, eyes narrowing in anger, slapping the slender hand away from her, moving swiftly away from the gentle woman. "Love. What a pathetic concept. What has love ever done for me? For anyone? Everything I knew as a child, everything that would have given me a something akin to a normal life, fell into darkness and despair, all because of __**love**__. My father died for something he'd loved, his sorrow driving him insane, and my mother was gone before I had a chance to gaze upon her! They left me to fend for myself, they left me! And __**Azog the Defiler **__found me. And you claim I protect those I love? I hold no love."_

"_It is sad, to see you hold such anger, is not good." Galadriel whispered, eyes filling with sorrow. "You will only harm yourself."_

"_Only harm myself?" Giving a shrill laugh Rafiki whipped around, narrowed eyes falling on the Lady of the Light. "Pray tell, who else is there to harm!"_

"_You already know the answer, my child." Galadriel replied, attempting to hold back her sorrow. _

"_Already know the answer! You have to be jesting. If you think the company of 13 would have saved me, you are sorely mistaken. They will have left me to rot away in the plains for my secrets!" Rafiki hissed, her lips curling back in the rabid sneer that had stained her ravenous face more often than not in the recent weeks._

"_They have not left you to die, as hard as you find that to believe." Galadriel stated, stunning Rafiki into silence, her eyes wide with shock, the fear stirring deep within betraying her cold exterior that had begun to chip away over the past day, the ice around her seemingly black heart melting like snow near a raging fire._

"_No." Rafiki whispered, the walls slamming back into place, hiding away the fear she'd felt. "Do not try and fool me, I am not dense much as you would like me to be." _

"_Thorin cares for you nearly as much as you care for him." Galadriel replied, just as quiet as she stepped forward, watching Rafiki skitter back like a frightened animal. "The others care nearly as much, no matter if they show it."_

"_**LIAR**__!" The shriek rang through the silent forest around them, echoing back at them. "Do not speak another lie to me!"_

_Raking her hands through her hair Rafiki began to pace, her hands shaking from the onslaught of emotions, pupils slamming wide, shattering the gunmetal iris into a small sliver around the ebony expanse._

"_He will find the mark soon enough." Galadriel soothed, reaching out a hand slowly._

"_Mahal no." Rafiki begged at nothing, her body collapsing upon the forest floor, hands clutching at her hair, nails digging into her scalp, crimson staining the raven strands easily. "He can't know! He won't understand!"_

"_He will accept you, my child." Galadriel informed, her breath halting as Rafiki stilled, processing something. _

"_You keep calling me that." Rafiki whispered, slowly lifting her head, the pieces snapping into place. "My child."_

_Raising her gaze Rafiki stared blankly at Galadriel, their eyes, so similar yet so different locking onto one another. _

"_My father said my mother left because she couldn't stay, because she had obligations, because she had a duty she could not abandon, that she had no choice." Rafiki muttered, chest rising swiftly as her breathing quickened. "I get it now. She had another life, another husband, another world; far more important and precious than the one they'd spun together like some sick fairytale, far more valuable than my father, than me. Because it was a __**lie**__, it was a __**mistake**__. Something she had not __**planned**__; something she had not __**seen**__. Something that did not fit into her perfect life." _

"_Please, my child, you do not understand!" Galadriel defended, once again stunned by Rafiki. _

"_Oh I understand." Rafiki replied simply, emotionlessly, as she stood her eyes now colder than an artic wind. _

_Backing slowly away from her daughter Galadriel stared at her, unsure of her next move. _

"_Please, forgive me." Galadriel pleaded. _

"_Forgive you?" Rafiki repeated, still motionless, lips pursing in through. "No, I don't think I will. But I surely won't be wasting my time wondering what happened to you, nor will I be wasting it here with you." _

_Letting her eyes slip closed Rafiki let her lithe body fall, snapping herself from the void. _

Chest heaving Rafiki bolted up, clutching at her throat as the fresh air stung her lungs, her eyes locking onto the form closest to her, hands curling into his tunic, assuring herself that she was still alive.

Moving forward the brunette elf laid a hand on her shoulder gently, jumping away as she sprang from the bed, hand curled around a dagger, the tip pointed at his throat, her eyes wild.

"Lady Rafiki." Gandalf warned, stepping through the crowd of dwarves, the hobbit trailing after him in fear at her swift movements. "Calm yourself, you are in Rivendell, safe from danger. Lord Elrond has healed you."

"You knew." Rafiki hissed at him, her voice hoarse from misuse.

"Knew what?" Gandalf questioned, leaning against his staff, eyes glued to her rigid form.

"Do not play a fool Tharkûn, the Lady of the Light, Galadriel." Rafiki sneered, watching as recognition flashed across his face. "Ah, there it is! The truth you kept from me all those years ago."

Giving a shrill laugh Rafiki clutched the dagger tighter, a crazed look fluttering through her eyes, the dilated pupils ready to merge with the bloodshot ivory surrounding her iris.

"How long can you hide the truth from someone?" Rafiki questioned, pacing the length of the room, ebony locks following each twitch of her head closely, reminding many of them of the night sky. "Oh! That's right, until they find the truth."

"What is she talking about?" Bilbo questioned from behind Gandalf.

"You have no need to hide darling Bilbo, I will not harm you, oh no, no, no, I have no need to harm any of you." Rafiki laughed, the sound filled with anger. "Do tell them Gandalf! Surely you won't mind, keeping such a secret for so long must have been _unbearable_."

Gandalf stared at her in silence, unsure what had caused her to react as such.

"No? You sure? Okay then, I will. Surely everyone is wondering! When I was a child my father went insane. All because he loved my mother too much, but she didn't love him back, oh no, she wasn't even there! I never once gazed upon my mother's face, and know, I get it!" Giving another laugh Rafiki halted her pacing, clasping her hands together, eyes twinkling with hate. "I get why I never gazed upon my mother's face, and why that day that the fire was set to our village my father just lay there, staring blankly at the flames uttering only how much he loved her, and how he'd missed her. How as he burned I sat watching, crying for help only to receive none. How I'd hid behind a pile of rubble as the monster that'd killed him killed the rest, pillaging for anything of worth."

An eerie silence had settled around them, each hanging on the words she spoke, wondering what exactly she was saying.

"He told me, he could smell my fear. He ordered for them to find me. I was five, and it was the first day that I killed something, someone. Not only one I killed many, for what? My life? I stepped from behind that pile of rubble and I stared up at the only thing I'd been taught to fear, the one monster who legend told us to run from. Azog the Defiler. A monstrous beast, pale as the moonlight, astride a white Warg, just as pale." Pursing her lips Rafiki cocked her head to the side, staring into the distance. "I stated the obvious, that he'd killed my family. He denied it, said the fire killed my family. He told me I shouldn't worry, I would have another soon enough. For the next 40 years he taught me how to fight. And then, I was left behind."

"Rafiki." Gandalf cut in, his eyes narrowing slightly as he moved another step towards her.

"Silence." Rafiki hissed, snapping her eyes to him, the look splayed across her face earning the order.

Sneering at the man Rafiki began to pace again, heaving a sigh of annoyance.

"I was somewhere in the misty mountains, wandering aimlessly, sobbing about how scared I was, when Gandalf found me. Who would have guessed? He told me to learn about my heritage, about languages, about history, to fight, to persuade. He told me to remember it all. That we would meet again._ That the company he would be in, I would protect their King no matter the words spoken against him. He told me I would understand later. He told me that his name was Thorin. That I was not to listen to what the Defiler told, that he lied, and to be safe. I had no idea why he told me of you." Rafiki stated, coming to a halt in front of Thorin, locking gazes with him. "But I knew it had to do with the mark I bore. And I later understood."_

_Turning away from Thorin, Rafiki began pacing again, ignoring the gaze now locked on her neck._

_"You are…" Thorin trailed off, finally understanding what the smudge beneath her ear meant, never having full view of it._

_"Yes." Rafiki replied simply, stepping out of his reach as he raised a hand towards her hair, ready to move it from her slender neck. "Gandalf had no idea that I would find you so soon. I had orders from Azog, to hunt a group of traveling dwarves, to see what their purpose was, to find their destination. I betrayed his trust the second I stepped into the firelight to kill the troll ready to kill you. That is what the orc was shrieking about in the plains. About my being a traitor and how he would enjoy watching you die. Because it would kill me, if I wasn't already dead."_

The silence that echoed through the room was deafening, broken by Kili as he stepped forward, eyes wide.

"S-so you betrayed them, you betrayed Azog, for us?" Kili questioned, reaching out to poke at her cheek, waiting for her answer.

"So it seems." Rafiki stated, staring blankly at Kili, waiting for a response.

The one she received, was not the one she'd expected.


	7. Chapter 7

Twitching with fear the Orc stared intently at the rock bellow his feet, avidly avoiding the intense and brooding gaze of Azog.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Azog rumbled, narrowing his pale eyes in though, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"We found the dwarves," Muttered the Orc, shifting nervously. "Thorin Oakenshield leads them, to where we know not."

"Why does the dwarf scum still lie? Why does his head not lay at my feet?" Azog sneered, leaning forward, letting his elbows rest upon his knees, anger radiating from every pore of his burly form.

"They had help." Squeaked the Orc, skittering back a few steps, being shoved forward again by the group behind him. "Help which we could not hope to defeat so easily!"

"You let them get away!? Because their numbers were greater than originally thought to be!?" Azog spat, the anger he felt in this moment nothing compared to what he would feel in the coming moments.

"The child you claimed as yours, the woman you claim to love has betrayed us! We had no chance!"

With a roar that shook the very earth Azog leapt from his seat, eyes ablaze with fury.

"You will die for such lies!" Azog shouted, pacing swiftly in front of his now vacant seat. "To utter such a lie that my own child would betray me! When I love her more than any other, would protect her with my very life! I saved her from death! And you say she has betrayed me?! For what!? A filth I have sworn to wipe from this world?! I will peel the very flesh from your bones!"

"She is dead!" Roared a large Orc who's brother had so successfully impaled Rafiki, losing his own life shortly after. "My brother drove his blade through her black and corrupted heart!"

The silence that followed this bellowed statement chilled the air, not even the wind daring to howl through the trees, shaking the leaves in a haunting melody.

The sound that spilled from Azog's lips was something none could describe, so full of pain and utter fury that the offending orc felt his heart stutter, skipping more than a few beats.

Bringing his large mace down upon the Orc, Azog watched the ebony blood spill from his wounds, the whimpers escaping him receiving nothing to show they were heard.

"Finish him." Azog snapped, watching as his beloved Warg pounced, devouring the disabled creature, his shrieks of pain holding no value to any.

"To the mountains." Azog ordered, his thoughts wandering to the stunning young woman he'd promised to protect, an image painting itself in his thoughts about the look of pure agony that would wash over her ravenously angelic face in her last moments.

Slipping into place upon the blood stained Warg, Azog urged it on, leading them towards the mountains looming into the distance, swearing to avenge the young woman he'd come to love much more than he should have, painfully unaware that in the sleek city of Imladris her heart beat on.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This is a filler. I plan on trying to update as soon as possible. Thank you for all the support with this story.**_


End file.
